Obey
by TheSmashBro
Summary: Princess Celestia has appointed a new royal advisor to assist her in her rule, but is he as good as Celestia thinks?


**So this is my first attempt at a My Little Pony fic. Hope you enjoy it, and reviews are much appreciated.**

**Obey: Chapter 1**

The presentation hall of the castle in Canterlot was filled to the brim with ponies of all ages dressed in very formal attire. Stallions, mares, fillies, colts, unicorns, pegasi, and earth ponies. They were all waiting patiently for the presentation put on by the beloved Princess Celestia, ruler of all of Equestria.

This was for a very special day. One that has not happened in generations. The Princess herself has hand selected one pony in Equestria to be the royal advisor. Due to the ever growing population in Equestria, some help in making decisions would not be a bad idea. Being the Princess isn't all gumdrops and rainbows like some think. It's an awful lot of hard work and decision making, but the thing that makes it all worth is the love given by her loyal subjects. There has been very little conflict with her ever since she's been ruler, and is proudly served throughout the land.

There were seven reserved seats in the front row of the presentation hall. Six ponies and a dragon walked towards the front row, ready to take their seats, the ponies dressed in beautiful, handmade dresses and the dragon wearing a tuxedo.

"I can't believe the Princess was able to get us such great seats!" a purple unicorn said. Her name was Twilight Sparkle, Celestia's most prodigious student. She and her six best friends took their seats.

"It's not much of a surprise, Twilight," Rarity said, a white unicorn with a purple mane, "You and the Princess are quite close. It was the least she could do."

"Oh. This is so exciting. I've never been to an inauguration before," said a quiet, yellow Pegasus named Fluttershy, "I wonder who's gonna be the new royal advisor."

"Oh! Oh! I bet it's Twilight!" said Pinkie Pie jumping up and down, "She's so superdy duperdy smart and the Princess loves you so much. You'd make a great advisor!

Twilight giggled a bit. "Oh Pinkie. I don't think I could do that. Besides, Princess already told me that it's not me."

"Aw. I'm sorry to hear that, sugar cube," Applejack said, an orange pony with a cowboy hat.  
>"Oh no. It's alright, really. I don't think I could take the responsibility of that job."<p>

"Well, if you say so. You'd still be good somewhere in control though," said Spike, Twilight's pet dragon and personal assistant.

"Shh. I think it's starting!" Rainbow Dash said.

The lights suddenly dimmed as a spotlight struck the podium up on the stage. Everypony grew silent as they kneeled down, preparing for the arrival of their beloved princess.

Suddenly, a bright light was slowly descending from the ceiling above the stage. All of the ponies, still bowing, raised their head to see that Princess Celestia was entering, her wings spread and her natural light radiating from her mane. Everypony looked in awe at her graceful as usual entrance.

Her hooves hit the ground behind the podium with a quiet click. She used her magic to straighten her stack of index cards on which she had her speech written.

"Greetings, my little ponies! I thank you all for coming out to see the inauguration of your new royal advisor of Equestria!" she began.

As the ponies stopped bowing, they continued to give their ruler full attention.

"This day marks the first time in generations that the ruler of Equestria has appointed a royal advisor. Who I have hand selected is one of the most intelligent ponies in all of the land. He is the head scientist at the Scientific Magic Bureau home base in the outskirts of Manehatten. He has made many strides in finding out how our world functions, as well as discovered many, many spells that have improved our everyday lives. Fillies and gentle-colts, please welcome, the royal advisor of Equestria, Caballus!"

A pony standing in the crowd rose and started walking towards the stage. He was a light brown unicorn with a clean, neatened, blonde mane and his cutie mark was a chromosome. His eyes were soft looking and dark brown.

The crowd clicked their hooves on the floor and cheered for the scientist as he walked down the aisle to the stage. The spotlight followed him as he walked up the stairs to the stage. He bowed to her majesty as she lifted a crown off of the podium.

"Caballus, do you accept this dubious honor of standing by my side, assisting in my rule of Equestria and making it an ever increasingly wonderful place to live?" asked the Princess looking down at Callabus.

"I accept, your highness," he said looking up at her, his eyes watering up a bit. His voice was relatively deep and had a humble tone to it. She placed the crown upon his head.

"Then I now decree you to be the royal advisor of all of Equestria!"

The large crowd began to cheer again as Caballus and Celestia looked to the crowd. He took a boy as a tear ran down his face. He approached the podium to somewhat adlib a speech. He had not prepared one, but he thought that one was in order.

"Well, hehe. Hello, everypony," he said nervously. "I, uh, I don't know what exactly to say. Lemme see."  
>Everypony was looking at him, smiles on their faces waiting for him to continue his speech.<p>

"When Princess Celestia asked me to take this position, I was pretty hesitant. I didn't think I had what it takes, and, to be honest, I'm still not sure if I do, but I decided to take it. It's a once in a lifetime opportunity and I didn't want to deny and end up regretting it later. Besides, why would the Princess pick me if I wasn't right for the job?"

As he spoke, the crowd could easily detect the extreme nervousness in his voice. He seemed like a very humble pony, not the most confident one in the world, but still having a reasonable level of self-esteem.

"So, in closing, I'll try my best to be the best royal advisor I can be and to make Equestria the most perfect place in the entire universe to live."

They gave Caballus a standing ovation. He and the princess took one more look out to the crowd, Caballus blushing a little bit.

In the front row, Twilight Sparkle was deep in thought over something.

"Oh yeah! I know who that is!" she spoke up. Her friends looked to her. "He wrote a few of the books I've read. I think one of them was called 'Life Above Cloudsdale' talking about places other than this planet that may exist and even other universes filled with different ponies and creatures. It was pretty fascinating!"

"Heh. Sounds kinda crazy to me," Rainbow Dash said. Twilight gave her a somewhat know-it-all like glare.

"Well maybe if you actually took time to read once in a while, it may seem more interesting to you," Twilight responded. The other 5 giggled at her a little.

"Hey! I don't believe in none of that alternate universe mumbo jumbo. If he says they exist, then why doesn't he make something that can take us there?"

"If you really wanna know, then read the book, Rainbow Dash. I'll lend it to you if you'd like," Twilight said.

"Ew. No. Reading's for nerds," she responded, disgusted. "Either way, I can't imagine much good coming from opening portals to other worlds. Who knows?" She began to use over the top body language to get her point though. "Maybe he opens a portal to a universe filled with evil zombie ponies who will eat our brains through our ears with a crazy straw!"

Rainbow Dash's story made Fluttershy frightened as she hid behind Pinkie Pie.

"Oh don't worry, Fluttershy!" Pinkie said, "I bet it'd tickle to have your brain sucked out with a straw!" She then took out a crazy straw of her own. "Wanna test it out?"

That made Fluttershy shriek in terror and hide behind Twilight who was wearing an unhappy look.

"Hehe…sorry." Pinkie apologized.

"Let's just go home. It's getting late," Twilight said walking towards the exit with the rest of the crowd.

Behind the scenes, Celestia and Caballus were heading to the top floor of the castle.

"So Caballus. You ready for your first day on the job tomorrow?" the highness asked.

"I won't fail you, your majesty. I have some plans set up already. I hope you like them," he replied still sounding nervous.

"Hehe. Like to plan ahead I see. Well, you'd better get to bed. You've got a big day tomorrow. I'll show you to your room."

As Celestia led him to his room, he saw that it was much more luxurious than his room back home. It was large with a balcony under a stained glass window of Celestia circling a sun. The bed was also very large and comfy looking.

He crawled in and got under the covers as he slowly drifted off into dreamland. He was thinking about the ideas that he had in thought for Equestria. Despite his nervousness, he had little doubt in his mind that Celestia would absolutely adore his ideas.


End file.
